The objectives of the Administrative and Statistical Core are to continue to provide overall administrative direction and statistical support for all aspects ofthe PPG Program. The services will include the following: 1. To assist in the biostatistical design of experiments in all of the projects with respect to sample size and potential differences between groups 2. To assist in the biostatistical analysis of laboratory data, particulariy where large amounts of information are generated (e.g. proteomics data) 3. To facilitate optimal interactions among all projects and cores 4. To coordinate meetings and communication among the Executive Committee members 5. To coordinate and facilitate the input of members ofthe Scientific Advisory Board, including meetings and travel arrangements 6. To provide administrative support to the investigators, including secretarial, personnel management, and document generation 7. To provide support and administration for appropriate centralized data sharing for the proposed projects, including document generation and organization and documentation of requests. 8. To manage all financial aspects of the grant 9. To work with internal and external institutions and agencies to ensure appropriate administrative documentation, communication, and accountability